The NIH has been requested by Congress to expand its research to include aspects of radiology and imaging. To this end, a Diagnostic Radiology Research Program has been established. This program is designed to give training in research methodology and technique to radiologists and others from the American radiological community. Part of that training shall include performing research with NIH staff scientists and clinicians on the latest techniques for whole-body magnetic resonance instrumentation, and for the visualization and analysis of multimodality medical images in multiple dimensions. Additional NMR instrumentation and image processing hardware and software are therefore being acquired. Such instrumentation will be located in a structure being constructed adjacent to the current In Vivo NMR Center, with easy access to its facilities, as well as to those of the Clinical Center. The BEIP is providing logistical and scientific expertise in support of the program.